When the Clock Strikes the Unreachable Time
by IGotLost
Summary: "Where are you young master?"   "Where did you go?"  "Why can't I find you?"  "I will find you no matter how long it takes!"  Rated M for later chapters.


**A/N: Please have mercy on me with this one, this is the first Kuroshitsuji fanfic that I have ever done in my life. I hope you enjoy.**

_"Where are you young master?"  
><em>

_"Where did you go?"  
><em>

_"Why can't I find you?"  
><em>  
>Sebastian awoke with a start, grasping his head. Trying to remember the contents of his dream, but he just couldn't remember what had been said. Getting up from bed he started on his usual morning routine. Washing his face and getting dressed, then making a simple quick breakfast for himself, brushing his teeth. Then it was off to work.<br>But, he couldn't shake the feeling he was forgetting something very important. Something important about the date, what was so important about _**December 14**_?

He made his way out of his apartment and down to the parking garage, pulling his keys from his pants pocket he unlocked his slick black Bugatti Veyron. He slipped inside the expensive vehicle and sped out of the parking garage. Catching many people's attention as he tore through the streets, glancing at the clock he noticed he was almost late for work.

Speeding even faster down the freeway he was struck by the strangest of feeling when slowing to a stop at a red light, his eyes glued on a young boy who couldn't be older that 14 years old crossing the street. The young boy stopped and glanced over in Sebastian's direction, and collapsed right there in the middle of the street.

Sebastian rushed to open the door to his car, and ran over to the boy. He turned the child's small body over and glanced at his face, the boy's hair covered one of his eyes. His body was tiny and lighter than it probably should have been, suddenly his eye fluttered open and he abruptly sat up. 

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" the boy shouted as he attempted to stand only to fall back into

Sebastian's arms. 

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, genuinely concerned for the boy. 

The boy glanced up at Sebastian and blushed a deep shape of crimson. 

"I'm so sorry, did I fall on you?" the boy asked. 

"Ah no, it's fine. What did you mean you'll be late?" 

"I'm going to be late for school, if I'm late again my teachers will scold me." 

"Where is your school boy?" 

"Uh, ah. Just down the street from the Raven modelling building." 

"Well that's perfect then, would you like me to give you a ride I'm headed over there right now anyways." 

"I don't know if I can trust you." 

Sebastian gave the boys sentence some thought and pretty much agreed with what he was saying. 

"But you know it takes around thirty minutes to walk from here whereas it would only take about ten to

drive." 

The boy sat there for a moment, in what looked like deep thought. Before he stood once again. 

"Fine! But only because I don't want to be late again!" 

Sebastian smiled and lifted the boy up into his arms and made his way back to his car, placing the boy in the passengers side and buckling him in he made his way over to the drivers side and slipped in, and sped off to the school. 

"You didn't have to carry me to the car!" the boy shouted, his cheeks flaming. 

Sebastian just chuckled in response. There was something about that laugh, that felt familiar to Ciel. But, he just couldn't place it. 

"I never got your name boy." he mused. 

"I didn't get yours either!" the boy spat back. 

"Well boy I asked you first." 

"Fine! Its Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. Now will you tell me your name?" 

Sebastian sat there for a moment to shocked to reply, this was the boy from the news. The boy who's parents were brutally murdered, right in front of him. Four years ago to this exact day. He couldn't help but feel a strange pull to the young boy, like he himself was grasping a rope that was connected directly to his heart. Ciel poked Sebastian in the side, bringing him from his thoughts. 

"Sebastian Michaelis." he finally replied. 

"Heeeeh, aren't you a famous model?" 

"Yeah I work for Raven, that's why I was headed that direction. So Ciel, how old are you anyways?" 

"Why?" 

"I'm just curious is all, you don't have to tell me if you font want to." 

"Today I'm 14." he replied in almost a whisper. 

"Hummm, so today's your birthday huh?" 

"...yeah..." 

Sebastian stared at Ciel from the corner of his eye, 'his parents were murdered on his birthday? That's just too cruel.' he thought. 

Sebastian slowed the car to a stop in front of Raven modelling, and opened his door. Walking over to the passenger's side and opening the door. He unbuckled Ciel's seat belt and lifted him gently out of the car, grasping Ciel's hand in his own he closed the passenger door and squatted down in front of the boy. 

"Well since it's your birthday I'll personally walk you to school." Sebastian whispered to the young boy. 

Ciel blushed fire engine red and struggled to free his hand from Sebastian's grasp, but to no avail. 

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Ciel whispered, staring into the deep red pools that were Sebastian's eyes. 

Sebastian just stared back into the deep blue orb that only made thoughts of his dream float into his head, 'Young Master'. 

"Young Master." Sebastian said aloud. 

"Pardon?" Ciel questioned. 

"Oh, sorry that was rude of me. I was a little lost in thought." 

"Right, whatever. Now will you let me go now?" 

"I already told you I was walking you." Sebastian said with a smile, as he stood back up to his full height of 6'1. And seeing as Ciel is only 4'9, Sebastian was extremely tall in comparison. Sebastian took a step forward and looked back at Ciel, who was staring at their hands. 

"Are you coming, or would you like for me to carry you again?" Sebastian questioned. 

Ciel blushed even brighter, and glared up at him. 

"Fine, I'm coming. But don't you dare carry me again."

Sebastian smiled in response, gripping Ciel's hand slightly tighter he made his way down the street to Ciel's school. Upon their arrival at the gates, Ciel visibly began to panic. He was struggling to escape from Sebastian's grasp, using his other hand as leverage as he attempted to pry his hand away. Every little while Ciel would look up and over to the school yard, a very distressed look marring his features.

"Let me go, Sebastian!" Ciel shouted.

In that moment both of them froze and stared at each other, a feeling of dejavu striking them like lightning. Sebastian got down on his haunches, and bowed. Although not sure why, he stayed like that for a moment.

"Is that an order, young master?" Sebastian questioned. Inwardly baffled by what just came from his mouth.

The two were just going by instinct in this moment, both unknowing as to why.

"This is an order! Release me at once!" Ciel replied, raising his opposite hand to his right eye.

"**Yes, My Lord."**

That one phrase was what undid whatever was binding Sebastian's memories, it had all come rushing back to him.

_'Young Master... _

_Where are you?_

_Where did you go?_

_Why can't I find you?_

_It's been years since you disappeared, are you dead now?_

_I don't want that!_

_Please come back to me!_

_I'll find you no matter what!_

_Even if you have died, I'll wait however long it takes for you to be reborn..._

_**I miss you...**'_

Sebastian stared up in shock at Ciel, having long since released the boys hand. He stood up once more, only now he held a more '_loving'_ look in his eyes.

"If I may be so bold as to ask you, Ciel. Would you care to tell me what happened to your right eye?" Sebastian asked cheerfully.

"I was born with a bad eye, that's all there is to it. Why?" He replied, his voice holding confusion and concern.

"May I see it?"

Ciel whipped his head up to glare at Sebastian.

"I don't see why you would need to see my eye, it looks exactly like my left one!" Ciel shouted.

And with that, Ciel stormed off in the direction of the school doors.

"Have a good day! I'll be here to pick you up when school lets out!" Sebastian called after him.

**Review?**


End file.
